


Young Prayer7 虫铁

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony - Fandom, peter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 吃肉喝汤





	Young Prayer7 虫铁

    好⋯好壮观！   
     Peter看到压上来的男人进入战斗状态颇具规模的凶器，终于理解为什么那么多人哭着喊着要上他的床。   
    “你⋯对着谁都能⋯硬起来吗？”小伙子呆呆地不知不觉说出了真心话。   
    “我不想骗你，Peter，”男人捧起他红透的脸，“我吸过毒，并为此入过狱，我还离过婚，有过孩子。我任性，自私，我行我素，私生活紊乱⋯在遇到你以前，我从不相信宿命。这么强烈地想要和一个人白头终老，真是太疯狂了。”   
    “我很荣幸，”年轻男人垂下长睫，“可是我那么平凡⋯”   
    “不！”男人微微一笑，“我的它也是很挑剔的。别人不把它伺候高兴了，它是不会开工的。”   
     Peter嘴角抽搐。   
     “当然，偶尔也会出现这种情况，”男人的手抚到他脑后，顺着脖子下移，性感的唇凑近小男人耳边低喃，“它喜欢你，迫不及待跳出来找存在感。我制止不了它急着亲近你。”   
     从没让人靠这么近的Peter已经变得绯红娇艳，他紧紧闭上眼睛不知所措。   
    “Honey，它非常希望你摸摸它⋯”落在鬓角的吻让小伙子颤抖。任男人拉起自己的手覆上那巨物，耳畔萦绕着他性感的喘息声。   
     “Move⋯caress me, please～”   
      如果这都忍得住，那他还算什么男人！   
      一个翻身，Peter抓住男人的胳膊，把他压制在身下一一   
     “Mr.Stark，Tony！”晶亮的眼睛不再逃避，带着满脸的红晕，却义无反顾。“Think it over, cuz nothing will stop me once I start, even ur tears.”   
    说完全没幻想过和女孩子，甚至是和此刻袒裎在床上这个人亲密接触，那是不可能的。   
    可是现在，和他，以这种方式，在这个地方⋯可以随心所欲做只存在梦境中的行为，Peter心都颤了。   
     以复杂的心情爱了这个男人十多年，对他的电影从童星出道到青少年叛逆，逐步成熟直至建立起大器而有担当的负责任的好男人形象，了如指掌，如数家珍。   
      可是拍电影都不敢这么干！这个被全世界热爱的偶像主动躺上了我不舒服不柔软明显配不上他，如此简陋的床⋯   
      我们之间没有任何阻碍，都到这一步了，我凭什么一再退缩？   
     “come on～”男人露出一个意味深长的笑, “please harder．”   
  🤪🤪🤪🚗凭运气看吧🚗🤪🤪🤪 

   男人露出一个意味深长的笑，“F-u-c-k me⋯harder．”   
    最后的矜持被撕裂，隐藏在单纯柔软表相下的坚忍果决让Peter露出深沉的眼神。   
    容不得男人思考，清新的触觉笼罩了他。   
    还真是⋯里外如一的纯洁⋯   
    连接吻都不会⋯   
    Tony在脑海中笑得一本满足。   
   不着痕迹地用唇舌引导他看中的小东西堕入欲望的漩涡，他控制不住自己和他结合的心，挣扎着抽出胳膊去解对方紧窄的牛仔裤。   
“你⋯怎么能让人把自己弄伤成这样⋯”居然真的有人舍得伤害这个人⋯  
    “因为我已经认定了你。”男人用额头抵上他的，深深吸进他牛奶般香甜的气息，喘息声蓦然加大。  
    Peter沿着他青紫成片的肌肤啄吻，柔软轻怜地让Tony心颤。  
    “虽然我已经没有什么第一次可以给你了，也绝不能在喜欢上你后⋯还轻易和别人做⋯  
      我发誓，以后的每一次都是你的。”  
男人把他提上来，狠狠吻住他红润的薄唇，舌尖灵活地深入其间勾起激情的火花。  
    “我想要你，Peter，很想很想⋯在进坟墓之前，我一刻都不愿意和你分离。”  
    沉醉于男人唇舌和甜言蜜语的Peter已经分不清东南西北，他高热得要炸开，只有眼前的人是唯一的解药，掠夺和侵犯占据了他的思想，辗转吮吸啄舔无法满足他的欲望，他要撕咬吞噬他。   
    第一个吻痕出现在颈侧时Tony已经预感到了不妙，可是他不想喊停。腹下挺立的分身被不熟练地套弄，感觉并不很好。但那强烈的占有欲散发着迷人的魅力，正是他长久以来渴望被人深切地需要和热爱。他发出一声压抑不住的呻吟，握住了小伙子的凶器。   
   “Tony⋯”呓语随着吻痕如红花绽放，开到了男人胸口。   
   “Tony⋯Tony⋯Tony⋯”   
   如泣如诉的呼唤是顶级的春药，让男人不能抑制情绪失控，抬起脖子低头胡乱吻着他年轻的脸。   
   直到胸前婷婷玉立的艳红被咬痛时，他紧紧抱住了那个小处男的头。   
   “珍惜我一点⋯好吗？”男人喘息着吻着他的男孩的头发，任Peter一下下舔着自己受伤的小东西，然后任炙热的吻滑过肩头，在光洁的上臂内侧吸出一排绯红的印记。   
    男人的手已经无法继续为高昂的凶器服务，他喘息着紧紧圈住那人颈项，双腿盘上他劲瘦的腰肢，一下下顶撞着对方。   
    平时的煅炼效果在此时显现出来。Peter单手支撑就能轻松跳过1米多高柜台的臂力+腰腹力量足以支持身上多出来的重量。   
    扯下Tony的胳膊单手压制在背后，他另一只手顺着男人光滑的后背滑向那紧翘的臀抚摸，再次放倒他，唇舌辗转过小腹，在腹股沟一路吮吸至大腿内侧。   
    后面小嘴被入侵，男人脖子后仰哼哼两声，忍住疼痛温驯地主动放松自己，方便他更深地进入。   
     Tony半睁着迷蒙的双眼咬着嘴唇发出诱人的呻吟，性感地让人不敢逼视。这美景引得本来专心在他腿间伺候小Tony的唇舌一个晃神，咬痛了他。   
    男人疼得泪水都出来了，委屈地颤抖着后撤，却被抓住腰臀，难以挪动分毫。   
   “I’m sorry ～”   
   突如其来温柔的迷人微笑让男人自觉无法面对他而偏头转移了视线。   
  “虽然我没经验也不聪明，但我会努力学会取悦你，不舒服就踢我吧。”Peter把头靠在他小肚子上蹭蹭，不能抑制心中升起的幸福感觉。   
    “你希望我这样⋯这样⋯还是⋯这样？”   
   他认真地边实践边征询起意见，引得男人哭笑不得，内心却充满了温暖，无法诉说，只好一口狠狠咬痛了他的肩膀。  
温馨从心底缓缓升起，Peter更加温柔地服侍他，比梦里更耐心，把他的腿分得更开，呈M形曲起，直到男人被开拓到松软，内里敏感点被蹭到，低呼一声弹起。  
小男人才在他连声催促中小心翼翼地缓缓前行，直到完全进入了那湿润又紧窒的地方，开始摸索着律动。  
深入浅出的节奏，每次都擦过敏感点，男人用他性感的声音呻吟，引得小伙子不自觉地热血沸腾，重重地加速冲撞。  
不断提高的速度和力度以及诡异的角度让男人的身体越来越敏感，快感堆积到让他迷离着不断收缩内壁。  
被夹得爽到极点的Peter超常发挥，抓住妄想退缩的Tony翘高的分身一边抚慰，一边狠狠进犯。  
男人全身止不住颤抖，他用无力的胳膊攀上Peter光滑细腻奶白的背，在呻吟声中用抽搐的手指抠出十道血痕。  
Peter已经顾不了那么多，抱起男人的脖子，望向他战栗着哭泣的脸，用和凶猛的下半身完全不符的温柔，轻轻呼唤着Tony。  
男人那装入整个夜空的眼眸渐渐聚光，闪耀着倒映出年轻的容颜，爱恋发酵着甜香在两人之间弥漫，他被蛊惑般亲上对方靠过来的唇。在Peter丝毫没有降低频率的情况下，边哭泣边难耐地任对方吸吮舔舐啃咬着自己越发敏感的唇舌。  
终于在激烈挣扎中，男人被放开，他的胳膊再也攀不住小伙子，低声嘶吼着抓紧床单射到两人腰腹间，剧烈痉挛的身体让Peter在高潮中没忍住射进了他深处。  
男人疲惫不堪地笑起来，全身被激成粉红色，没等发表意见，就被一次又一次反复擦过前列腺的凶器折磨到接连高潮，泣不成声。  
等到小男人终于退出他的身体，男人已经昏昏欲睡，连手指都抬不起来。  
“Tony⋯Tony⋯”喘息声伴随着急切响在耳边，男人完全不想动，瘫在他臂弯蹭了蹭他的胳膊，沉沉睡去。  
“I⋯I love you⋯”轻轻在男人脸上一吻，Peter轻手轻脚打开门缝，观察Tips在不在。  
外面一片漆黑，他放心地穿上浴袍去给浴缸注水，抱起男人去清理。  
其实早在第一次Tips看到自己画Tony时惊讶盯着自己却什么都没有说，就已经发现了吧？  
她沉默着陪伴我那么多孤独的日子，所以我才能等到他⋯  
我应该谢谢她。  
———————————————  
看完电视上热播的Tony失踪超过24小时，Peter不知道自己该说些什么，但他知道媒体这样追踪，迟早会找到这里的。  
“我必须回去了。”男人眨着他美丽的双眼，镇定地像个骄傲的国王。   
  “他们会对你⋯”  
Peter不忍他再披战袍，上各种节目为昔年的荒唐事买单，却又不得不承认，以他的行为方式，是一定要正面回应那些质疑和诽谤，一次次剥开血淋淋的伤口，剜去腐烂的肉殂，完美演绎再生。  
“是我曾经犯的错，必须自己承担。”而且，我不能让他们来打扰我们的生活。  
我和你。  
  我必须保住这最后的坚持。  
这是我仅存的执念，必为之不懈奋斗，直到那一天到来。  
“我们下楼去吧。”男人搂住他亲了一口，留恋地摸摸他闪耀着阳光的金棕色发丝，“在他们找来前，我要给你的店留下点美好回忆。”  
Tony请Tips拍下自己在店里写明信片的照片上传了ins，视频上传油管，在Peter不忍的凝望中，笑得像个孩子。   
没多久，人群就聚拢来，在男人的现身说法下，Peter店里的明信片被抢购一空。  
而大影帝则坚持现场签售到最后一刻。  
经纪人找来时，店里仍然水泄不通。  
Peter在收银台后望着昂首挺胸被接走的影帝，他的脸上哪里有一点点将被击垮的痕迹？面对镜头的他就是那么容光焕发，傲娇自负的一个人。  
  昨天他的脆弱敏感到底是真是幻？  
  或许永远都不会有答案了⋯这个深秋发生的事情宛如梦境，在以后的生活中必将无数次循环忆起。


End file.
